


Concert or No Concert

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concerts, Friendship, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t believe what has been going on lately. I was talking with a good friend of mine, whose name happens to be Thomas Peters.

Thomas and I live in Washington. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jason McDayson. We are only seventeen years old and juniors in high school. We both have girlfriends. We have been talking about concerts, which are fun.

“Jason?”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“I have been talking with Harriana lately.”

“What about her?”

I still wasn’t understanding where this conversation was coming from, so I let him continue.

“Harriana was talking with Kylia recently. They are both thinking we should go to a concert this summer.”

Kylia Bronson is my girlfriend. We have been together for about five months now, and our relationship is going well so far.

I still wasn’t able to follow him.

“Shall wait and see what happens first. Who are they wanting to see?” I asked, scratching my nose.

“That’s what I told her, Jason. She is talking with her folks about it right now.”

“Smart thinking,” I said.

Thomas nodded.

“Who does she have in mind?”

“Not sure. She did mention this one guy’s name.”

“Who is this guy?”

“Barry Manilow. Kylia said a friend of hers said they try seeing this guy over summer vacation.” 

“I know who he is, but I’ve never heard his stuff,” I replied, still scratching my light brown hair.

Then I sneezed.

“Bless you,” Thomas said.

“Thanks. I needed that.”

“You sound like you did. I know it happens to everyone.”

I didn’t say anything.

“I will let you know what Harriana has to say,” he told me.

“Thanks. When you both decide, let me know and I will talk with my folks and see what happens.”

“I like that. What’s going on for tonight, Thomas?”

“Not sure. I will talk to you later, Jason. I have to be home soon. I will tell you what she says, even if it means her mother and father say no.”

“Makes sense,” I agreed.

My hair was still itchy, and I had no way to control that.

“What’s making you itch?”

“I have no clue,” I answered.

“Want a lift home?”

I took his offer and we both walked to his black Ford. It was his car for a short time now, since he recently earned it after getting his license.

We didn’t say much during the ride to my place. I was still scratching when he dropped me off. My mother was here, and my father was still at home too.

“Talk to you later, Jason.”

“Okay. I need to study for the science and history tests that are coming in a few weeks.”

“Boring.”

I understood what he meant. I get good grades, but I actually am an honor roll student. Thomas is average.

It isn’t even May yet, and we’re already talking about summer vacation.

I had some homework to do this weekend, and I told my best friend that. Thomas nodded when I said that.

Before he dropped me off, we said good – bye. Thomas stayed for another minute so he would know I made it safely inside.

When I did so, he drove away. Neither of us waved when I reached the driveway. I was still itching when I walked in. Mom and Dad were home.

“Hello, Jason. Did you and Thomas have a nice time?” Dad asked me as I closed the door.

“We usually do,” I answered.

He noticed I was itching my head. Even my mother saw me itch.

“What’s with this itching?” Mom asked.

“I have no clue. It’s been like this for a few minutes. I can’t stop itching,” I told them.

Mom didn’t seem to like that. My folks’ names are Perry and Joanne McDayson. They are in their early forties. Dad is the older one by a year or two. I don’t have any brothers or sisters, if you were wondering about that.

I sneezed as the itching continued on.

“Bless you, Jason,” Mom said.

“This is the second time I have sneezed, and same thing goes with itching. Earlier it was my nose, and now it’s my head.”

“Do you think you’re catching a fever or anything?” Dad asked.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” I said truthfully.

“Have you tried stopping the itching?” my mother asked.

“Yes, but it keeps coming back.”

Then I changed the subject. I wanted to tell them about my conversation with Thomas about the concert.

“There is something I would like to tell you,” I went on.

“We’re listening,” he told me.

I wasn’t itching when I told them about the concert.

“Thomas and I are already talking about summer vacation, and it’s still April,” I began.

“Isn’t that a bit too early to talk about it?” Mom asked me.

“That’s what I told him,” I replied.

“There’s nothing wrong with talking about summer vacation when it’s still April,” Dad told us.

Mom and I didn’t say anything when he did. We both knew he was right, so all we did was nod in agreement.

“I guess I’d better head up to my room because I have a couple tests to study,” I told my parents.

“We’ll call you when dinner is on the table,” Mom told me.

“Thanks,” I said and headed up for my bedroom.

Now it was time to start studying. Will tell you more about me later.


	2. Chapter 2

I hung out with Klyia over the weekend. We had a date Saturday evening. We went out for Chinese food. We both like it.

“Klyia?”

“Yes?”

“Are you and Harriana still keeping the idea of this artist you want to see or did you change your minds?” I asked.

“Right now our minds haven’t changed. When it does change, we’ll let you and Thomas know.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure Harriana’s probably told Thomas by now.”

“You can be right.”

I ordered for both of us. She didn’t need to tell me what she wanted. Ever since our first date, Kliya and I agreed that I would order for us. Whatever I order, she would be fine with it, and shouldn’t complain about my choice of food. Right after our waiter had left, we both kissed each other.

“You’re very romantic, Jason.”

“I’m happy too. I chose the right girl to be romantic with.”

“I agree with you. I like being romantic with someone too. That’s what I like about a person with a relationship,” she told me.

“Same with me,” I agreed.

Ever since our first date, we both agreed about not fighting. It doesn’t always work with other people, I told myself. So far, we’re doing good.

“Jason, I’m happy we have kept our agreement about dating. Remember we agreed if either one of us does cheat there won’t be a second chance?” Klyia asked.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about that. Even Thomas and Harriana want to keep the same belief,” I replied.

“I like it when you agree on the same thing.”

“Klyia, what did your mom and dad say about me ordering for both of us on every date?” I asked.

“They seem to be fine with it. They did that when they were our age,” Klyia told me.

“So did my mom and dad. They did have some arguments, but they always gave the relationship another chance. They wanted the same thing for me as well, and wanted to be an example when I am ready to date.”

Klyia nodded. We usually watch the time so we wouldn’t be past the time we promised our parents. Even if it means on a Saturday night, they wanted to set the time between nine – fifteen until ten, so it would give us enough time to spend as much as we could. Since I have my own car, I still have been happy that our folks don’t pick us up anymore.

“You know what, Jason?”

“Hmmm?”

“Good thing you’re driving me around since you have a car now.”

“So am I. It would give us some privacy to kiss.”

She nodded.

“That’s what I like about privacy. And our parents aren’t around to see us kiss.”

It was one thing we agree on besides other parts about our relationship.

I looked at my watch: it told me that it was six – thirty seven. We ordered immediately so we could have lots of time to talk. We weren’t going to be at home until eight – thirty. It was just dinner and nothing else, and our folks were comfortable with that. As usual, I did the driving. We didn’t say much on the ride home. She let me concentrate on the driving – we did have the lights on.

We were listening to love songs. It gave us the chance to have some romantic time. Sometimes I can be romantic, but Thomas is better at it than I am since they have been dating longer. Klyia and I were introduced from Thomas, so he does have the credit for that. When we finished kissing, Klyia thanked me for dinner and ride home.

“I enjoyed dinner, Jason. I will see you then.”

“I will see you later,” I said as I watched Klyia walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas and I live close by, so it was easy to get my dog. Orange is my Cocker Spaniel. He is orange and white. That’s why I gave him that name. Even he gets along with Sassy, which is a plus.

Thomas and Sassy waited outside to wait for me so I can take Orange along.

“Mom, Dad, I’m taking Orange out for a walk,” I told them.

“Go have a nice time, Jason.”

“We will, Mom. Thomas is outside waiting with Sassy.”

Dad wasn’t around when I grabbed Orange’s leash and left. Thomas and Sassy looked like they hadn’t moved a muscle.

“That didn’t take very long.”

“it sure didn’t. How far do you want to go?” I asked my friend.

“I think we can walk to the park if that’s okay with you and Orange.”

“Of course it’s fine with us, isn’t it, Orange?” I asked my dog.

All he did was pant.

“Let’s get started then. It’s been awhile since our last visit to the park.”

I went along.

The park isn’t very far away from where the neighborhood is. Yes, it’s walking distance, if that’s what you’re asking.

“Did Kylia say anything new about the concert she and Harianna were talking about?”

I shook my head.

“She really didn’t say much about it. All we did was enjoy the food and conversation. How about Harianna?”

“She hasn’t said anything either, Jason. I wonder if the girls are hiding something away from you and me.”

“You sure think of stuff I never do.”

“I know. It really doesn’t matter anyway.”

I had a poop bag. I used it just now because Orange had to do his business.

Even Thomas did the same thing. We always bring a bag. We stayed at the park for a while. We saw several families here at the park, so we had some company. Only a couple of women were with their children. One of them came closer to us.”

“Hello, Thomas and Jason.”

“Hi, Mrs. Thomas. How was your day?” I asked.

“It’s going well, thank you. Mind if we pet Sassy and Orange?”

“You don’t need to ask us,” Thomas answered.

Our dogs always like attention. That’s one way to tell how you spoil your pet. She found her children so they could visit with Orange and Sassy. Both dogs began to pant and wag their tails. That makes them happy, let me tell you.

“Look who’s here, Sam and Jessica. It’s Orange and Sassy,” she told her children.

“Yea!” both children screamed.

Orange has always been friendly to strangers, which is a good thing. Sassy is friendly as well. We let Mrs. Thomas and her two children stay with us as long as they could. No, she doesn’t live in my neighborhood, if that’s what you’re wondering.

Thomas and I both had the feeling that it was about time we head back home, so he was the one who told her.

“Mrs. Thomas, it’s time Sassy and Orange should start thinking about going home,” Thomas told her.

“Thank you for letting us visit for a while, boys. We’ll look forward to seeing you next time.”

That’s when my friend and I left.

We didn’t say much on the way back home. We didn’t have much to say. I spoke up once we reached Thomas’s house.

“Thanks for inviting me and Orange to come along,” I told him.

“You can come with us anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow.?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so you’ll probably will miss me,” I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas, Harriana, and I ate lunch together the next day. Kylia wasn’t with us because she didn’t feel good. That’s probably why she and I had Chinese food over the weekend. That normally doesn’t happen at all very often. 

“How was your weekend, Harriana?” I asked when I opened my water bottle.

“It was good, Jason. My mom and dad went out to see a movie while I stayed home and watched television,” Harriana answered.

“That must be nice to have the house to yourself every once in a while. I’m sure Kylia told you about the Chinese date and she and I had last weekend.”

“Yes, she did tell me. I feel bad for her because she’s not here with us today.”

Thomas and I nodded, letting her know we agreed. She did see that for herself, though. She coughed.

“Are you okay?” Thomas asked.

All Harriana did was nod her head because she couldn’t cough and talk at the same time, and that makes sense to me. Thomas patted Harriana on the back and told her it’s okay. She still didn’t say anything for a while. I handed her my water bottle, but she didn’t want it. She stopped coughing, which he and I are happy about.

“Kylia and I haven’t talked about the concert, Jason.”

“That’s okay. Even if you change your mind about not going, that’s fine with me.”

“I know, Jason. I haven’t been to any concerts in ages.”

“I believe it,” Thomas told her.

She ate some more of her sandwich her mother made for her. Harriana’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Washington are very good friends of the Bronsons, so that’s how she connected with Kylia.

“I’m thinking of visiting Kylia after school today. Do you want me to give her the work she’s missed for you, Harriana?” I asked.

“Please. You live closer to Kylia than I do, Jason.”

“I will.”

When one of us is sick like this, we give them the work so that way we can see how we are feeling the last time we saw one another.

“Tell Kylia Harriana and I missed her today.”

“I’ll tell her, Thomas. I don’t know how that Chinese meal made her sick. I feel fine,” I told my friends.

Thomas and Harriana mostly like Asian food more than Chinese, let me tell you. Neither Kylia and I aren’t too crazy about that, but we have tried it a few times.

I looked at my watch. Only a few more minutes until our first afternoon class of the day. I had a math test coming up, so I better get started to think about studying.

“I’ll probably have a short visit with Kylia. I have that math test next week, so I better start studying.”

“I hate math,” she told me.

“I understand. I like it.”

She only made a face or two when I brought up that test.

“Want me to walk with you guys down t the first class?”

“You don’t have to, Jason, You can come if you want to. You can head to class on your own without our company.”

Thomas was right. I had gym class, Harriana had Spanish while Thomas had history. Walking to the gym was closest, so history and Spanish were probably far away from the gym.

“Lunch is best when all four of us are together. It makes lunch boring if it’s just one person.”

Thomas and I agreed with her.

“Somehow you don’t have a choice, honey.”

“I know, Thomas. I don’t like being the only girl with two guys.”

“We understand,” I told her.

That’s when I started to itch my head. It hasn’t happened for a while, let me tell you.

“Tell Kylia to get better fast, Jason. We just miss hearing her voice when she isn’t around,” Thomas told me.

“I will. Do you have any messages for Kylia?” I asked her.

“No, but thank you, Jason. I will tell her myself.”

“Okay.”

Lunch was getting closer to end for the day.

“Jason, let’s start thinking about heading for class,” he told me.

“You’re right. I’ll talk with you two tomorrow. Thanks for giving me Kylia’s missed work.”

“Be glad to do it, Jason. You’re such a good guy to her.”

I took it as a compliment.

“I haven’t heard that for a while, Harriana. I like hearing those words from you.”

“I will tell you that again sometime soon, Jason.”

That’s when the bell rang. The three of us went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

I got the chance to spend some quality time with Kylia over the weekend. We decided to have some time without Harriana and Thomas. 

“What day and time were you and Harriana came up with to see this Barry Manilow?” I asked.

“Well, Harriana looked it up and we like the idea for July eleventh in our area.”

“Okay. Just letting you know that will be hard to have the chance on meeting him since he’s so famous.”

“I know. It might even happen. Did you think of that one as well?”

“No,” I answered, “and I don’t care much for meeting famous people like him.”

“I know where you’re coming from, Jason. We’ve had a lot of fun together since our first meeting, haven’t we?” Kylia asked.

“Of course I agree, Kylia. We’ll keep our relationship growing for the future.”

“Amen to that,” Kylia said.

I watched her pull her bangs out of way. She looked like she could use a haircut, but I didn’t say anything about it to her. I asked for a second refill of Sprite for both of us. Whenever I go on a date, I have to pay for two people. Double dating doesn’t count. This was an agreement my folks and I came up with. It’s work out pretty well so far.

“Would you like a refill?” our waitress asked.

“Yes, please,” I answered, “and make that two.”

She took our glasses with her. When she left, I gave Kylia a kiss. She and I like doing that when we did get the chance. We had finished kissing when our waitress returned with our drinks. 

“Do either of you care for dessert or do you want to pay now?” the waitress asked.

“Do you want dessert, Kylia?”

“I’m fine, Jason. Maybe next time. You can give us the bill now.”

“I’ll bring it in a few minutes.”

Once again she disappeared. Tonight we spent our time at Applebee’s, which is one of our favorites. We didn’t even have second thoughts about changing our minds on dessert. We sure didn’t pay much attention to what our waitress’s name was or what she looked like.

“I’ll pay,” I offered.

“You always do. My mom and dad like the idea of men paying and ordering.”

“That was one of the agreements Mom and Dad came up with for the right time. When I first started dating girls like you.”

“And that makes a lot of sense. I think you should ask Harriana about the time and place to see Mr. Manilow? She’s the one who looked it up in the first place.”

“I’m sure Harriana has already told Thomas,” I told her.

“Of course she did. She’s an awesome friend, isn’t she?”

“No argument there. Thomas is like that as well. Do you want me to call my folks or do you want to call yours and see who would be available to pick us up?”

“I’m sure my dad can do it. Mom has been with a few of her friends most of today.”

“That’s a long time to be with your friends like that. Are you open for the weekend to see what more is in the theater?” I asked.

“Sure. I’d like that. I’ll have to ask Mom and Dad first.”

“Which is a good thing.”

I watched as Kylia got her phone out from her purse. I watched as she made the call. I decided to do the same thing myself in case her dad had something else going on. It’s always a good idea to call both of your parents like tonight.

I watched as Kylia put her phone away. My folks weren’t home, so I left the message anyway. When I finished, Kyla could tell there was no answer from Mom and Dad.

“Dad said he’ll come for us in fifteen minutes.”

“Fine with me. Would you mind watching my wallet? I’m heading out to the men’s room.”

“Take all the time you need, Jason. I’ll stay right here until your return.”

I didn’t say anything when I left Kylia.

“Jason, wait!”

I looked over my shoulder to look at Kylia.

“What?”

I really needed to rush.

“I told Dad we’ll be inside waiting. If he comes early, I’ll tell him where you are.”

“Okay.”

After I said that, I made a run. Since it couldn’t wait much longer.

Nobody told me not to run in the resturant, but I had to this time. This is what I like about Kylia – she’s patient, and I appreciate that from her. I like it when I have friends who are as patient as she is. I retuned in less than ten minutes and found Mr. Bronson at our table.

“Hi, Mr. Bronson,” I greeted him.

“Hello, Jason. Are you ready to leave now?”

“Yes, sir.”

Both Kylia and I followed Mr. Bronson to his car. I like cars myself, but I think I’m not ready to own my own car anytime soon. We didn’t say much on the ride to my house. This was another thing my parents told me, which I don’t mind.

“Harriana called when you were gone, Kylia.”

“What did she have to say, Dad?”

“Harriana said something about a concert you both have been talking about. You didn’t tell your mother and I anything about it,” he told her.

“Sorry, Dad. I wanted to wait a while longer to tell you.”

“Harriana said the show you two talked about is Barry Manilow.”

“That’s right, Dad. Do you know who he is?”

“Yes, but I really don’t care for him.”

I had to agree with Kylia’s father, and I told her so.

“I’m just along for the ride.”

“You and Thomas are coming with us,” said Kylia.

I didn’t have any words to argue with her, so I kept quiet about it. This is another thing Mom and Dad told me about dating – if you argue, you’re not being nice to what the person has been saying and shouldn’t interrupt.

We didn’t say much after that. Mr. Bronson did have the radio on, but had the volume on low so he could have a few words with us while driving. I didn’t pay much attention to know what station he’s been listening. I am not too crazy about the radio. Mom does like it better than Dad does, so I probably got that from him. When Mr. Bronson parked in the driveway, I thanked him as I shut the door. Once I let myself inside the house, he and Kylia left. It was a nice time.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally there was more talk about the concert Kylia and Harriana wanted to see. Thomas told me they changed their minds about traveling far away from Washington for a concert. Some group came here to Washington for a few days, so there was no need for us to travel anywhere that was far away from home.

“Jason?”

“Yes, Thomas?”

We were hanging out at his house for the evening. It was only Friday night, so we didn’t have plans to hang out with Kylia and Harriana over the weekend. They were actually doing something else, but Kylia didn’t tell me anything, and that was okay with me.

“Harriana told me that plans have changed for the concert they were talking about.”

“What has changed?” I asked.

It was Thomas’s turn for Go Fish.

“Do you have any kings?” he asked.

“Go Fish.”

“Well, Harriana said that a rock and roll group is coming to town, so we won’t have to worry about hotel reservations and stuff like that.”

“What kind of group did she say they wanted to see?” I asked.

Now it was my turn to ask for a card or two.

“Do you have any nines?”

“Go Fish,” Thomas answered.

“Do you have any fives?”

“Go Fish,” I answered.

“You told me to go fish six times in a row, Jason. I’ll get you back.”

“I’m sure you will,” I told him.

I let Thomas continue what he was about to tell me.

“Well, Harriana said that Kylia found out that the rock and roll group’s name was one I never heard of before. 

“You heard of the group before, Thomas?”

He shook his head and answered, “No.”

“Well, we’re on the same page. Maybe we should give the group a listen before going,” I replied.

“Good idea. I’ve thought of the same thing, Jason. Harriana said Kylia had discovered the group from another friend of hers. She thought we should go and hear them in person,” Thomas told me.

“I see. Did she say how long ago Kylia discovered this group?”

“I think she said Kylia found out about them a few months ago. What did you parents say about letting you go to a show?”

“I haven’t said anything yet, Thomas. I thought I’d wait until the time came closer until we decided on who we wanted to see.”

“That makes sense,” he agreed.

“Now we know, we need to find the dates from Kylia’s friend and then we can try to decide what works,” I said.

“That’s true. I haven’t been to a show in a long time.”

I had to agree with my friend. When I finished agreeing with him, I yawned. Then a burp followed.

“Excuse me.”

“You haven’t even drank anything,” Thomas pointed out.

“I know. I guess that happens on its own.”

Now it was his turn to agree. Then his father walked by Thomas’s room. We had his door open since I came over.

“Hello, guys. What’s going on here?” Mr. Peters asked.

“Go Fish,” Thomas answered.

“I have to fish again, huh? This is a long game,” I told his father.

“I’m sure. You usually yell go fish. Anything I need to know about?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Tell me.”

So we told him.

“A concert here in Washington? I never heard anything about one coming to town. Do you know who it is?”

I let Thomas answer that question. Mr. Peters looked like he didn’t recognize the name either.

“It’s a rock and roll group, Mr. Peters.”

“It looked like a name for rap or hip hop,” he told me.

“We never thought of that one, Dad. It doesn’t sound like hip hop or rap.”

“There’s a lot of stuff out there since your mother and I were growing up.”

That was something we already knew about.

“Would you like me to take you home, Jason?” Mr. Peters asked.

“Only if you want to, Mr. Peters. You can call my mom and dad and tell them. I’m sure it’s all right with them,” I answered.

“I’ll go call them right now. Is there anything I can do for you two?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. Maybe a refill of Sprite. Is there anything you want, Jason?”

I shook my head in agreement. I’ll go with the refill too.”

Mr. Peters took our glasses with him and left once again.

“My turn to ask on Go Fish,” I said.

“Ask away.”

“Do you have any jacks?”

Thomas handed me three of them.

“How about aces?”

He handed them over again.

“Finally getting somewhere on this game,” Thomas told me.

“I know. This might last until your dad takes me home,” I agreed.

“Looks that way. It’s a fun game, but it can last forever like tonight.”

I agreed with him again. That’s when Mr. Peters returned with our refills.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Your mother wants me to bring you both a few brownies she made earlier this afternoon.”

Thomas started licking his lips. It was a good idea, but I wasn’t licking my lips like he was.

“Sure, you can bring some,” I told him.

We heard Mrs. Peters calling from downstairs. Thomas and I didn’t bother getting up to see if she was talking to us or not, but we had curious looks. We thought there wasn’t important to go down, but we did want to see what Mrs. Peters wanted. My guess was probably for his dad and not us. That was fine with him.

“Perry will stop by to pick up Jason, but I offered to do it since it was my suggestion the kids,” we heard him say.

Perry is my dad’s name.

“That’s fine. He needs a break on transportation once in a while like we do.”

He agreed with her. I’ll go upstairs again and give the boys a plate of brownies.”

“All right.”

It sounded like their conversation was coming from the kitchen, but we couldn’t tell where the conversation was downstairs. The kitchen was my guess.

“I’ll be right back, dear. There is something I’d like to share when I get back.”

She didn’t say anything, but all she did was watch him come back to where we were playing Go Fish, which was Thomas’s room. He does okay on being organized, but I happen to be more organized, to tell the truth.

“Hi, Dad.”

I saw Mr. Peters was standing in the doorway with a plate of brownies as promised. They looked yummy to what I saw. Mrs. Peters always does a job well – done on brownies. Even my mom notices it as well. Since Mrs. Peters is famous for her brownies, my mom is well – known for her spaghetti. There isn’t any competition, though.

Thomas won the Go Fish game. At least somebody had to win this one because it was a long game, but a little bit longer than the last one. I began yawning when I finished my third bite of my brownie. Even Thomas noticed it.

“You look like you’re ready to go to bed, Jason.”

“I am. What time do you have?” I asked.

“Eight – forty.”

“Wow. It doesn’t feel that late.”

Thomas had to agree with me again.

“Your mom really makes wonderful brownies.”

“I know she does. Last time she made them was about four months ago.”

“Wow.”

He nodded. When he finished nodding, it was his turn to yawn and burp, but mostly the burping than the yawning.

Less than ten minutes later, Mr. Peters came up again. 

“Thomas, I’m going to take Jason home now.”

“Okay, Dad. Do you want me to come?” Thomas asked.

“No, but you need to go to bed in a few minutes.”

“It’s the weekend, Dad. Why would I need to go to bed early on a weekend? Doesn’t make sense to me.”

My dad never says anything about that to me when I have friends over this late at my house. So we both stood up. It was getting boring after a long time of playing cards. Thomas and I put our plates and glasses in the kitchen sink before Mr. Peters took me home.

“Thanks for having me over, Thomas. It was a fun night with Go Fish,” I told him.

“It was. I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Yes, you’ll see me.”

Then I followed Mr. Peters to the garage. I didn’t say much to Mr. Peters on the way home. I was taught from my mom and dad that you shouldn’t talk too much when the driver is concentrating. So that’s what I did. We got to my house about seven minutes later. I thanked him and then he was out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

I once again sat with Dad and Mom, and I decided to see what the plans would be for the concert Harriana and Kylia were talking about.

“Did you talk with the Bronsons and Washingtons about this?” I asked.

With the concert coming soon, there isn’t much time to hear what Mom and Dad have decided on.

“They said not this year,” Mom answered.

“How come?” I asked.

“Mr. and Mrs. Bronson wanted to have some time and have a road trip before school starts after this summer,” Dad told me. 

“That’s a bummer. Kylia and Harriana have been so excited about going to this concert all along.”

“I’m sure they are, Jason. We think you and Thomas should stop hanging out for a while. Mrs. Peters told me that Thomas should give you some space between you both.”

“I know we like being together all the time. Since Kylia and Harriana are going on holiday, could I still go with Thomas?”

“That’s out of the question, Jason. Maybe next time. You didn’t give us much detail on the concert that the girls wanted to see.”

“Sorry, but that’s their department, and not Thomas and myself,” I said.

I just didn’t want to turn this conversation into an argument, so now was the best time to stop bugging my parents about it.

“Do your other friends know about this show?” my mother asked.

“I’m not sure how to answer that question, but I’d like to believe they will be attending,” I answered.

“All right. Starting two upcoming Monday you and Thomas will be having the time without one another,” he told me.

“Would we be able to see each other when school starts again?” I asked.

“That’s the plan, Jason. We just want you to have some time without your friends for a while,” Mom answered.

I had another question for my folks, and this was the one that they could answer for themselves.

“I do have another question I’d like to ask you,” I said.

“What’s that, Jason?”

“We still can talk without seeing each other for a while, right?”

I saw Mom nodding her head and answered, “Yes, that’s correct, Jason. That won’t stop you from that friendship of yours.”

“That’s a good thing. I hope Thomas isn’t too disappointed about this thing.”

I had that feeling he would be too disappointed, but he won’t show it much.

Mom and Dad didn’t seem to care either way like I thought he would, but I have the feeling that he was thinking about the same thing. I haven’t seen him much this past week. To tell the truth, we haven’t said much when we got together before I had this conversation with Dad and Mom. It made me wonder what Harriana and Kylia’s thoughts would be when they hear this news from us, I told myself, but you never know.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn’t talk or see Thomas until school started. At least I saw that Mom and Dad were right – Thomas and I did deserve some space from each other. Both of us were sad because we didn’t get to go to that concert Kylia and Harriana wanted to see. I also saw Kylie and Harriana on the first day of school at lunchtime with Thomas.

“How did the concert turn out, Jason?” Harriana asked.

I saw Thomas wanted to answer that question, but she said Jason and not Thomas to tell the girls.

“Thomas and I couldn’t make it because our folks wanted us to have some space so we could have a break from seeing or talking for a while,” I answered.

“Oh. Sorry we didn’t tell you guys that we were going to be out of town.”

“That’s okay, Kylia. Maybe next time you tell us ahead of time.”

“Harriana and I felt bad without telling you both.”

“At least summer’s over. We finally get to chat whenever we can. Right, Jason?”

“That’s right, Thomas. Can we all make an agreement?”

The three of them looked at each other before they said something. I had no idea what they were thinking. Harriana decided to answer me.

“What did you come up with?”

“I just thought that since today is the first day of school, what do you have to say about this year when we get back to dating, can we try not to argue?”

I could tell by looking at my friends that they might do their best on this idea I just came up with.

“Okay, Jason. You have a good point. Why don’t we try it and see how it goes?” Kylia asked.

“There’s somebody just agreed. How about you both?”

I said that by looking in Thomas and Harriana’s direction. To me it looked like they were going to agree as well, which is a good thing.

“We agree to give it a shot,” he told me.

“That’s good. If any of us do argue, then this agreement would be over.”

At least I made another good point, I told myself, but I said nothing to my friends. We only had less than ten minutes to get ready for our afternoon classes. This afternoon, I had math with Harriana and Kylia while I had science and English with Thomas and Harriana. We didn’t sit by each other since it could be a distraction, we all agreed.

School didn’t get out until 3:15. At lunch, Thomas and I decided to go home together since we’re not that far away from each other. Thomas met me out by the men’s locker room at the end of the day since gym was his last class of the day. My last class happened to be French. I don’t know much of the language, so I will defienitely learn a lot more during this semester.

When Thomas and I walked out of the school, both of us saw Mom’s car.

“Want a ride?” I asked him.

“Sure. I thought we were going to walk.”

“So did I, but it looks like the plans have changed.”

Thomas agreed. I was right. We got into Mom’s car.

“Hi, boys. How was school?” she asked.

“It was good, Mrs. McDayson. Well, so far,” he corrected himself.

I did let him answer that question she asked us.

“Did the girls get back from their vacations?” Mom asked once we drove away from the school parking lot.

“Yes, Mom. Why would they miss the first day of school?”

Ever since I met and became friends with the three of them, none of us had missed the first day of school.

“That’s good. Did they say anything about their vacation?” 

“No. We mostly talked about that concert we couldn’t go to. That was all.”

“I see. I’m happy to see you boys have a good year so far.”

“Why wouldn’t we? We’re in high school now, Mom.”

“I find it hard to believe your high school years have already arrived. Your father had a half day of work because he came home sick.”

“That’s no fun, Mrs. McDayson. Do you know what it is?” he asked.

“It’s only a cold, Thomas. He did sound miserable.”

“I hate that,” I told her.

“I can’t argue with you, Jason,” my friend said.

After my mother dropped him off at home, Mom spoke again.

“Even today of your first day is finished, what do you think of high school?” asked Mom.

“So far, so good,” I told her.

“Good to know. I talked with your grandmother earlier this morning. She wants to talk with you sometime this weekend.”

“I like that idea, Mom. I was just thinking about her in the last few weeks.”

“She told me the same thing, Jason.”

“When did Dad come home?” I asked her.

“A little before 11:15. He’s in bed right now and is asleep. You can walk by and see him when you drop off your backpack.”

“I’ll go do that.”

We made it to the garage. So I followed Mom into the kitchen. Both of us heard coughing.

“I don’t have any homework tonight.”

“That makes sense since it’s only the first day of a new year.”

I nodded.

“I’ll say hi to Dad and I’ll come down to watch some television.”

“All right.”

So I walked up to the master bedroom. I looked in.

“Hi, Dad. Mom told me you came home early.”

He looked at me and grabbed the glass of water before saying anything. When he finished, he said something.

“Yes. How was school?”

He really did look miserable.

“It was a good day,” I answered.

Even he agreed with Mom about my high school days finally arrived and found it hard to believe.

“Do you need anything?” I asked.

“Thank you, but no.”

His nose was starting to run, so I helped him grab the box of Kleenex. He could have done that himself, but I offered to help. He looked really tired.

“So I guess you don’t want anything to eat?”

“Not tonight, Jason. I could use another glass of water.”

He gave the glass to me. I walked into his bathroom so I could fill up the tall glass. When I returned it to him, he thanked me.

“Anytime, Dad. I’ll be up here again later. Hope you feel better.”

“Thank you.”

That’s when I left.


	9. Chapter 9

I was spending some time alone with Kylia after school on Thursday. It was just the two of us alone since Thomas and Harriana had a dinner date out, but we didn’t come because we weren’t invited, and that was okay with us.

“What do you think of school so far this year, Jason?” Kylia asked me.

I looked at my watch :5:17. 

“I think it’s okay. I’d like to see how our agreement would go.”

“What agreement is that again?”

I repeated it to her.

“Oh, that’s right. I’ll try to keep that in mind. I’m sure by now you know every relationship isn’t perfect.”

“Kylia, please don’t remind me when I already know.”

“Sorry, Jason. I just wanted to remind you anyway.”

“That’s okay. I do a good job on remembering things when people remind so I would know what to do. You know what I have to do for English class for this weekend?” I asked.

“What’s that?”

“I have to write either a poem or short story.”

“That sounds like fun to me, but I like poetry more.”

I didn’t really care either way. We both kept looking at each other without saying anything for a while.

“Do you want me to help you out or do you want to do it yourself?” she asked.

“I’m just going to do it myself. I think I’ll do a short story. Poetry isn’t really my thing.”

“I know, but maybe I can start off for you so you can have a idea what you want to share?”

“No, Kylia. I don’t want anyone to help me on this, but you can start me off with one or two sentences. Got it?”

“Yes, I do. When do you plan to start this assignment?”

“When I’m finished eating supper,” I answered.

“Okay. I just don’t want you to write about the relationship we have. I want it between us and nobody would be interested in reading, not even the teacher. Promise me one thing, Jason.”

“What?” I asked.

“If you write about us, you will have to come up with different names. Got it?”

“Yes,” I answered.

I think she made a good point.

Kylia stayed for a while longer. She came up with two sentences to start for me like we agreed on. I don’t think I’ll write about Harriana and Thomas either. If I did, they will probably be angry at me if I did write about them without having their permission.

“I’m going to call home and see if Mom or Dad can come and pick me up.”

“Okay, honey.”

I watched as she went to the bottom of the stairs to use my phone. She used the house phone because she left her phone at home. I watched as Kylia rejoined me outside my bedroom.

“Mom’s on her way. She said she’ll be here in ten minutes,” Kylia told me.

“Sounds good to me. At least we can still hang out until your ride is here.”

“That’s the best plan – we get to be with each other for time being. Have you looked at the sentences I wrote for you?” she asked me.

“Not yet. I’ll look at it later tonight. I’ll let you know tomorrow how I got into taking over from where you left off.”

“I like that idea. May I read it before you turn it in?”

“Maybe. Just let me decide.”

“That does make sense.”

A few minutes later, we heard a car drive into the driveway. It turned out Mrs. Bronson was coming here so she could say good – bye to Mom.

“Mom, Mrs. Bronson is here to pick Kylia up. Do you want to say anything to her?”

“Good – bye, Mrs. McDayson. Thank you for having me over.”

“You’re welcome, Kylia. We’ll see you again soon.”

“All right. Call me when you’re done with English, Jason. I’d like to see what you’ve added on,” Kylia told me.

“I’ll do my best, but I might not even call because I think rewriting might be part of it.”

She understood. We walked out of the front door. I did this because I want to make sure she and Mrs. Bronson made it to the street safely. Mom and Dad taught me to do this, so I’ve been doing good at it. I rejoined Mom in the kitchen once Mrs. Bronson’s car drove away from the house.

“What did she mean to call her when your English assignment is finished?” my mother asked me.

“For my first homework assignment we have to either write a poem or short story.”

“Those are fun.”

“I know, Mom. Writing isn’t that much fun to me, even if it means schoolwork,” I told her.

Mom understood.

“Couldn’t Kylia wait until tomorrow to see for herself on what you decided on writing?”

“I think so too, Mom. I think I’ll do that instead so she could see in person.”

“What have you chosen to write?” 

Dad joined in the conversation. It looked like he was listening to us.

“I haven’t decided yet. Mom, you’re right about this assignment has to be turned in tomorrow. I’ll be sure to do a lot of rewriting. I might do a poem instead.”

“Did you know that poems don’t needed to rhyme?” Dad asked me.

“No, sir. It looks like I’ve just learned something tonight.”

“Glad to know, Jason. Rewriting does take up a lot of work for sure. It’s a good idea to talk with Kylia tomorrow.”

“I have something else I want to share.”

“Go on, Jason, we’re listening,” he told me.

“She wanted to start off what I will be writing.”

“Did she?” Mom asked.

“Yes, but I haven’t seen what she wrote.”

“Jason, you shouldn’t have let Kylia do such a thing. Just erase on what she wrote, and you can start over.”

“All right, Mom. I think I’ll do just that.”

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. That was okay with me since we do this a lot. When we put the dishes away, I headed for the stairs.

“Have fun with your poem,” Dad told me.

“I’ll try,” I replied.

They watched as I headed up the stairs. Now it was time to get cracking.

My friends and I had started school and we forgot all about the concert Kylia and Harriana wanted to see, so there was no concert this summer for any of us. At least we didn’t spend any money to buy tickets for all of us. Maybe next summer we can try again. Now it was time to start that poem.


End file.
